


In The Midnight Hour, I Can Feel Your Power

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Boys Kissing, Breaking and Entering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes Returns, Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: A few months after the events of The Winter Solider. Bucky breaks into Steve's apartment looking for him. And then things happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title taken from the lyrics of the Madonna song Like A Prayer 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm very shitty at writing sex scenes. So if you don't like the sex scene. I'm very very really sorry.

Steve was hallucinating. Steve was sure he was hallucinating. He was sure that he was hallucinating, that Bucky Barnes. The Winter Solider, his not dead ex-lover and best friend. Was sitting on the couch in his apartment.

"B-Bucky?" 

Bucky smiled 

"Hey Stevie" 

"Bucky, am I, am I, am I hallucinating? Am I having a dream? Is this real? Are you real?" 

"I'm real, Stevie" 

"Why are you here? How are you here?" 

Bucky got off the couch and moved towards Steve.

"I escaped Stevie. I escaped Hydra"

Steve's eyes got wide

"H-How?" 

"They just forgot about me. They just left me in a safe house" 

"Wh-Why?" 

"After everything that happened. I guess they felt I was too much of a liability"

"Why didn't they kill you?" 

"I don't know"

"Bucky, your wanted. Your wanted by the federal government. For doing horrible things"

"I know. I know Stevie. And I'm going to turn myself in. But I thought and see my best guy first" 

"Buck, do you remember me?" 

"Your mom's name was Sarah. You used to wear newspaper in your shoes"

"Bucky, how do you remember that? How do you remember that now? You didn't even remember your nickname?" 

"That was months ago Stevie. I've spent months and months. Studying you, remembering you, remembering us"

"How much do you remember?" 

"Not everything. But I remember a lot"

"Buck"

"Stevie" 

Bucky launched himself into Steve's arms.

"Bucky! Oh Bucky! My Bucky!"

"Steve! Oh my Stevie!" 

They were both crying.

"Bucky! Bucky I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Stevie" 

"I thought about you almost every night"

"I did too" 

"The government really wants to punish you!"

"I know! I know! But I didn't mean to do those things! I didn't want to do those things! Hydra made me! I wasn't in my right mind!" 

"I know Bucky! I know!" 

"And I love you! I love you so much!"

"I love you too Buck! I love you so much too"

"It overtook all that brainwashing for me to remember. But I love you, I'll always love you, I'll never stop loving you" 

Steve didn't respond with words. Instead he started passionately kissing Bucky. 

Buck and Steve wrappes their arms tighter around each other. Bucky running his flesh hand through the back of Steve's hair. In between passionate kisses both men let out erotic moans. Eventually both men fell onto the coach. Things getting more and more heated by the moment. 

"Want more!" Bucky said breathlessly 

"Want more?" 

"More!"

"What more?" 

"Wanna get naked!"

"Naked?"

"Yes! Yes!" 

"Alright let's get naked" 

Steve started to strip Bucky. Only to be pushed back on the couch 

"No baby doll! You first! Gotta see that gorgeous body of yours!" 

Bucky then literally tore Steve's clothes off. 

"Damn baby! Your body! So fucking delicious! So fucking gorgeous! It looks so fucking better than the last time I saw you in naked glory" 

"I've been working out a lot"

"Yummy!"

Once Steve had stripped off Bucky's clothes. They were both laying naked on Steve's couch. Steve on top of Bucky, makimg out again.

"Still want more" 

"What more?" 

"Wanna suck you" 

"You wanna suck me? Wanna suck my cock?"

"Yeah! Oh god yeah!" 

"Okay, baby" 

Bucky pushed Steve off of him and onto the couch. Before moving into position and swallowing Steve's cock.

"Oh fuck baby yeah!" 

"Oh fuck yeah!" 

Bucky's head began bobbing up and down. 

"Oh! It's been so fucking long since I've had a nice blow job! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! 

"Oh fuck Bucky! So good!

"So! So! Good! 

"Oh!" 

"Oh yeah!" 

Steve soon slipped into incoherent, erotic moans.

Finally after a few minutes. Steve orgasm'd and cumed into Bucky's mouth.

Steve leaned down and kissed Bucky.

"Umm! Salty!" 

"Yeah, yeah it is" 

Steve leaned back down again and started kissing Bucky again. Steve pushed Bucky down onto the couch. Steve was laying on top of Bucky eroticly kissing him. And grinding all over him, his still hard cock rubbimg against Bucky's now hard cock. After awhile Bucky pushed Steve off of him.

"Buck what's wrong?" 

"Fuck me! Fuck me now!" 

Steve grinned

"You asked! And you shall receive!" 

Twenty minutes later Bucky was bouncing on Steve's lube and large cock. While Steve spilled obscenities into his year. And kept growling over and over "mine!". Bucky was in complete fucking heaven. 

"God, Bucky! You look so beautiful, bouncing on my cock!" 

"I've missed this Buck. I've missed you riding me"

"Love it too! Love it so much Stevie!" 

"God, if you were a woman i'd fuck you pregnant"

"Oh, god, baby I love you! I love you so much!"

"Oh, Stevie, I love you too"

Steve gave Bucky a nice hard slap to the ass.

"Gonna cum soon Bucky, Gonna cum in you, Gonna make you feel so good Buck, ready Buck ready? Ready for me to cum in you? Ready for me to make you feel good?" 

"Oh god Stevie yes! Oh yes! Yes make me feel good! I'm ready for you to make me feel good!" 

Steve gave another nice hard slap to Bucky's ass.

"Good, baby" 

Steve then planted a tender kiss to the side of Bucky's head. 

Steve began to thrust fastet and faster. And Bucky threw his hands around Steve's neck. 

Eventually Steve orgasm'd and cumed. Gribbing tightly onto Bucky's shoulders as he did. Bucky felt a state of orgasmic bliss. As Steve cumed inside of him. Causing himself to orgasm. Once he was done, he went limp and fell against Steve. Steve fell against the back of the couch. Both men were breathing heavy and were covered in sweat. Steve was gently running his hand through Bucky's hair. 

"That was great, that was really great" Bucky said

"Yeah, yeah it was, your welcome" Steve responded

"Yeah, thank you" 

"After we pull out, shower and something to eat?"

"Yeah, good idea" 

An hour later Steve and Bucky were showered, dressed and sitting in the kitchen. 

"I know we've had a lot of fun. But you remember why you can here?" Steve asked 

"Yeah" 

"Are you scared?" 

"Of course I am"

"Do you want me to go with you?" 

"No, I wanna do this alone"

"Okay" 

"So, do you hear about the Hydra dump?" 

"Yep"

"I think that will help you" 

"Yeah, and I have some stuff of my own. Some files and stuff" 

"Okay" 

"Are you even really that hungry?" 

"No"

"Me neither" 

"Well this night certinally escalated"

"It did" 

"But it was fun" 

"Yeah it was" 

"I missed you Stevie" 

"I missed you too Buck" 

"And if I end up going to prison for along time. I'm gonna miss you" 

"Same here" 

"Um, can I, uh, keep the clothes" 

Steve gave a small smile 

"Sure, go ahead Buck" 

"Thanks Stevie" 

"Welcome Buck" 

For a minute they both just stood in the small kitchen. Both just standing their in a complete silence. Both knowing what was happening, but both in a way refusing to acknowledge it. 

"So, um, I better get going" 

"I don't want you to. But yeah, you better get going" 

Bucky grabbed his backpack and slung it around his shoulders. 

"Bye Steve"

"Bye Buck" 

They gave a long, passionate kiss. And then Bucky walked out of the apartment. Leaving   
Steve alone with the memories of the night. 

 

THE END.


End file.
